


lace

by ZOMBIEDOG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Courtesan AU, Gift Fic, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOMBIEDOG/pseuds/ZOMBIEDOG
Summary: “Benice, Drift. He means well, hes just a bit…rough.. around the edges”“Rough?”“Yeah, like you before I tamed you with mygorgeous looksandamazingpersonality”The two mechs looked at each other before nearly falling over laughing, coolant dripping free from Drifts optics as his vents hitched in a laugh, Rodimus’ infectious giggles doing nothing to help him control himself





	lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SirenSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/gifts).



Rodimus sighed as the fabrics shifted against his frame, optics dimmed in boredome as he felt his peds locking in place to avoid any sudden movement if he felt the urge to stretch

“I’m almost fraggin’ done so stop acting like your about to offline” Sunstreaker snarled, vents hissing audibly as his servos continued their movement as they brought life to the canvas sat in his lap

“You drink my torment like refined energon Sunny” Rodimus cooed, smirking at the angry engine-rev he recieved in reply as the artist gave him a few sparing glances, determined to immortalize every detail of Rodimus’ frame, down to every groove and scratch that marred his paint

“Hm” was the painters only reply as his optics seemed to glaze over, servos almost dancing as he added finishing touches to the portait Thunderclash had commissioned from him, his very subject having loudly complained until he heard that it was Sunstreaker who would be his painter

 

 

Sunstreaker ex-vented a final time as he gave the ’ _ok_ ’ for Rodimus to finally move, smirking to himself at the horrified look on the courtesans faceplates at the symphony of creeks and groans his frame gave in protest of moving after having locked up

“Good day, Rodimus, hopefully next time it’ll be in a more  _exciting_  pose” the mech purred, optic powering down in a wink before he disappeared through the arched doorway, nodding to Drift as the guard passed him

“I don’t see how you can  _possibly_  stand him” Drift grumbled, gravitating to his amica’s side as the two watched Sunstreaker disappear, the guards engine grumbling as Rodimus reached forward to gently scratch at one of Drifts finials

“Be  _nice_ , Drift. He means well, hes just a bit…  _rough_.. around the edges”

“Rough?”

“Yeah, like you before I tamed you with my  _gorgeous looks_  and  _amazing_  personality”

The two mechs looked at each other before nearly falling over laughing, coolant dripping free from Drifts optics as his vents hitched in a laugh, Rodimus’ infectious giggles doing nothing to help him control himself


End file.
